1. Field
The described technology relates to a battery module. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a battery module having an improved housing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter makes the irreversible conversion of chemical to electrical energy. The low-capacity rechargeable battery is used as the power supply for small electronic devices, such as cellular phones, notebook computers and camcorders, while the high-capacity rechargeable battery is used as the power supply for driving motors in hybrid vehicles and the like.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery that includes a non-aqueous electrolyte having a high energy density has been developed, and is constituted by a large capacity rechargeable battery in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are coupled in series in order to use it to drive devices requiring a large amount of power, for example, motors such as for electric vehicles.
In addition, a large capacity rechargeable battery generally includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries that are coupled in series, and the rechargeable battery may be formed to have cylindrical shapes or angular prismatic shapes. The rechargeable batteries are installed in a housing and thus the housing is sealed to prevent or block external foreign matter from entering thereinto. However, it is impossible to completely seal the housing because a cover is detachably formed for maintenance of the housing.
An external short circuit may be caused when the external foreign matter such as water enters the housing, and instantaneous current flow may cause the rechargeable batteries to explode or catch fire.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.